


When I Kissed The Teacher

by sanversrulez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian, Love, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanversrulez/pseuds/sanversrulez
Summary: Wayhaught AUWaverly is a college student studying to become a history teacher.Nicole is the PE teacher. Basically the title says it all!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Got this idea whilst listening to the song from Mamma Mia 2 and I couldn’t help but writing a one shot about it ;)

It’s not like Wavely had intended to feel the way she felt about Nicole. It just kinda happened. She really was a hard woman to resist, she had tried to focus but it was easier said than done.

 

_‘You have to put more of your gut into it.’ Nicole had said as Waverly punched the punching bag. ‘And you also need a bit more distance between your feet. That way it’s easier for you to keep your balance.’ Nicole said as she walked over to Waverly._

 

_Waverly made sure to do what she said but still got a real bad punch. ‘Here...’ Nicole said placing her hand on waverly stomach as she stood behind her. Waverly took a quick nervous breath as she felt Nicole’s hand on her abdomen. She gulped nervously._

 

_‘You Need to tense a bit more.’ Nicole said and Waverly tensed a bit more. ‘There! You feel it?’ Nicole asked still keeping her hand on her on Waverly abdomen. ‘Yeah.’ Waverly choked out. Her heart was racing and she was sure she was about to have cardiac arrest or something._

 

And that wans’t the only time she’d felt like that. But damn was it impossible not to feel it. Like that time when she taught out self defense...

 

_’Waverly, would you want to help me show how it’s done?’ Nicole had asked as she wanted to show off of the basic self defense moves. Waverly had nodded and awkwardly walked over to Nicole._

_‘So, there is 4 different basic methods you can use. Nose, eyes, throat and groin.’ Nicole says and starts of by just showing the 4 basic moves. ‘Now, if you were to be held from behind like this...’ Nicole explained and waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole from behind._

 

_‘What you’re gonna do it you’re gonna bend your arm shaped like a v. Tense your muscles and strike quickly into their chest..’ Nicole explained as she tensed her elbow and showed where she would strike. ‘Then you quickly grab their wrist, you spin around so you get to the position behind their back take your other arm and place it in the elbow crease and then push them on their back towards the ground with all your strength you have. Now it’s important that you use your whole body from feet to shoulders.’ Nicole explained as she showed everyone in slow mo._

 

_She went on to show a few more before everyone else paired up and started practicing._

 

 _‘_ Waverly! WAVERLY!’ Chrissy almost has to yell to get Waverlys attention ‘huh?’ Waverly looks up confused as she awakes from her daydream, her very inappropriate dream about Nicole.

 

’PE starts in less than 20 minutes, we gotta go now so we have time to get changed.’ Chrissy says ‘oh right, sorry. Just thinking about a paper that’s due tomorrow, trying to figure out if I want to change something is I should just let it be like it is.’ Waverly lied. ‘Dont Think it matters Waverly, you always get A Anyways.’ Chrissy says with a slight laugh and Waverly smiles.

 

The lesson didn’t go as well as waverly had hoped though. Who’d think getting hit by a baseball would hurt so much. 

 

Once again waverly had gotten too focused on daydreaming and less focused on reality. She’d heard Chrissy scream ‘watch out!’ Before the baseball had hit her right below her chest. She’d lost her breath and tumbled over. ‘Fudging Fluff balls!’ Waverly had choked out. The next second Nicole was by her side. ‘You alright Earp?’ Nicole asked.

 

’I think I just broke 12 ribs or something, and probably a punctured lung cause I can barely breath. But hey, at lest I’m still alive!’ Waverly joked and Nicole chuckled. ‘Come on, I’ll help you up.’ Nicole says before wrapping her arm around Waverlys waist and helping her up.

 

’Everybody keep playing! I’ll be right back!’ Nicole shouts and everyone gets back to the game.

 

’let’s go back to the locker room and see if it’s as bad as you say it is.’ Nicole says and waverly chuckles.

 

Nicole hated that she loved that laugh so much. She hated that every time she looked at her she felt like there were millions of butterflies inside her stomach. She hated that she made her feel things she shouldn’t be feeling for one of her students. Sure, she was only a couple of years older, but Waverly was still her student, and as long as she taught on this school it would not be legal.

 

But yet, she couldn’t stay away from her, even though she knew she should.

 

‘That ball came out of nowhere.’ Waverly said as Nicole helped her sit down, ‘or maybe you should start paying a little bit more attention.’ Nicole smirked and Waverly rolled her eyes.

 

‘Lift your shirt up so I can see.’ Nicole says and Waverly obliges. ‘Do you even have medical training?’ Waverly asks ‘I do actually. We have to know some basics in case something would happen.’ Nicole says and Waverly nods. 

 

 _‘_ Let see....just a bruise. Got a cream for that, I’ll be right back.’ Nicole say and disappears for a few seconds before coming back. ‘This will help numb it a bit.’ Nicole says and carefully dabs some on. 

 

‘I Just seem to have the worst luck, but what should I expect. I mean, I’m an Earp. Bad luck literally runs in my family.’ Waverly says and Nicole tilts her head confused ‘what do you mean?’

 

‘When I was little my mom left my sisters, me and my dad. Later on my oldest sister Willa got abducted, we never knew who took her or if she’s even alive. My dad was a police officer and spent years trying to solve her case, trying to find her. But he never did. From what I know, he had gotten pretty close to finding her, but then he got shot. And me and my sister were all alone. My sister had yet to turn 18, so she couldn’t take care of me. We went into different foster homes and took different paths. We still see each other sometimes, but she’s too busy trying to find out the truth about who killed our dad and who took our sister. It’s all she ever thinks of these days. And when she’s not trying to shove that she’s often out at a bar getting herself drunk or something. But she’s my sister and I love her. But there’s not much more I can do.’ Waverly explained.

Somehow she found that she could trust Nicole with this, she hasn’t told anyone about it, not even her best friends.

 

’I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you all that. ‘ Waverly says, quickly wiping away a tear. ‘No, no, it’s fine. I’m glad you did. If you ever need someone to talk to I’ll be here, okay?’ She says and looks Waverly in her eyes. Waverly gulps and nods.

 

She’s trying to not to stare at her lips, but they are too beautiful. She knows that she shouldn’t do it, but yet she can’t stop herself from leaning in. Before she can stop herself her lips are pressed against Nicole’s.

 

Nicole is taken by surprise, but yet she doesn’t pull back. She can’t, it all feels too good. But then she’s pulled back to reality, she can’t. Especially not when waverly is in such a vulnerable state.

 

Nicole pulls away, ‘I’m sorry...W-We can’t.’ Nicole says ‘no, I-I get it. You’re my teacher, I’m so stupid I never should’ve kissed you.’ Waverly says and looks down in embarrassment. 

 

‘Waverly, look at me. It’s not that I didn’t like it, it’s just we can’t do this. You’re my student, I could be fired. Trust me, I really want to but I can’t.’ Nicole says and Waverly nods. ‘Look, I have to get back to the lesson, will you be alright by your own?’ Nicole asks and Waverly nods, still looking down at the ground.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I just wanted to say thank you for all the comments on the last chapter, you all wanted me to continue so I’m doing it! Hope you all had a great day!

‘You are what?’ Chrissy yelled, almost dropping her books. ‘Trying out for the cheerleading team.’ Waverly repeated, ‘I heard you the first time, what I mean is why??’ Chrissy asked wide eyed.

 

’I mean, do you even know any tricks?’ Chrissy asked ‘the answer to your first question is because I want to try something new. And maybe get into the school spirit a bit.’ Waverly said.

 

That really wasn’t the reason, the actual reason was to get herself to think about something else after what happened with Nicole yesterday, just to get her mind of it for while. And maybe she’d might end up liking cheerleading.

 

’And to answer your second question, yes, I do know some tricks. Used to be a gymnast when I was younger, even went to dance classes.’ Waverly said and Chrissy nodded. 

‘Well, if you’re trying out, I’m trying out too!’ Chrissy says and sits down on the bunk bed beside Waverly.

 

’Chrissy, you're the least athletic person I know, didn't you get like an F in Physical Education last term?’ Waverly laughed, ‘pssh, no...well yea okay I did, but you could teach me. It would be so fun if we did this together!’ Chrissy said and Waverly smiled. She was right, it would be.

 

’But cheerleading outtakes is tomorrow, I’m not gonna be able to teach you anything in less than 24 hours, it’s impossible.’ Waverly said with a sad look on her face. ‘Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I should just stick to being pretty.’ Chrissy said and Waverly laughed.

 

’Come on, let’s get to class.’ Chrissy said and Waverly instantly tensed. First lesson of the day was PE. Having PE three days a week definitely wasn’t the greatest, especially not now.

 

‘Whats wrong?’ Chrissy asked concerned, ‘oh, uh, nothing. Come on, let’s go.’ Waverly said and dragged Chrissy out of their dorm. Chrissy knew something was wrong, but decided to let it be for now, if she wanted to tell her she would.

 

‘So, is there anyone that is going to try out for the cheerleading team tomorrow?’ Nicole asked, ‘Waverly is!’ Chrissy instantly blurted out. Nicole’s eyes drifted over to Waverly, a bit surprised as she raised an eyebrow. 

 

‘That’s great, anyone else?’ Nicole asked and a few more hands raised. ‘Awesome, I thought that maybe today you guys could get this lesson to just practice for tomorrow and the rest of class can run a few laps around the football field.’ Nicole said, some groaned at the fact that they had to run, like actually move their legs, one of them was Chrissy. And then there were some who just went with it.

 

Instead of running, Chrissy just decided to help Waverly with the music and giving opinions on what would look good and not good.

 

waverly ended up using Write My Story as her audition song. She thought of a few different dance moves and a few flips she could add in, and in less than 10 minutes she had a routine finished. 

 

Waverly started dancing and she could instantly feel Nicole looking at her. She felt herself starting to blush, but kept going as she tried to focus. But focusing when a fucking hot teacher was staring at you like you were the only one there wasn’t the easiest.

 

Just to be a tease, Waverly ended up putting some sexy moves just to see how Nicole would react. She could see her cheeks turning red and she instantly looked away. Waverly didn't know why she did that, she just wanted some sort of reaction.

 

During the lesson, Nicole frequently kept on looking over and every time Waverly did something to make Nicole blush. She looked like such a fool standing there, but a really cute fool. 

 

_Darn it Waverly, get your head out of your ass._

 

Waverly shook her thought about Nicole away and kept on practicing. This must have been one of the mos intense lessons she’s ever had. 

 

Soon the lesson ended and Waverly and Chrissy started walking towards the dressing rooms.

 

’Ms Earp, could I talk to you for a second?’ Nicole asked and Waverly stopped, ‘you go ahead, I’ll be right there.’ Waverly said and Chrissy nodded. ‘I know what you’re trying to do.’ Nicole said as Waverly approached. ‘And What do you think it is I’m trying to do then?’ Waverly asked.

 

’you know the answer to that question Ms Earp.’ Nicole said And Waverly signed. ‘Youre Right, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that to you. I just...You know what, never mind. I’ll just go.’ Waverly said and started to walk away.

 

’Waverly wait!’ Nicole yelled and waverly turned around once again ‘Nicole, please don’t say anything. As you said, it can’t happen.’ Waverly said and then walked away, not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh gosh, I’m really nervous! What if I make a total fool out of myself?” Waverly said, shaking one of her legs stressfully. “Calm down, it’s gonna go great, I promise.” Chrissy said and placed a calming hand on Waverly’s knee. “You should be glad I skipped the audition, that way you didn’t have to worry about teaching me.” Chrissy says and waverly laughs. 

“Yeah, that would probably have been a disaster.” Waverly says, laughing and hugging her friend. “Okay, now go out there and show them what you got.” Chrissy says and waverly smiles, strutting over to the middle of the gymnasium.

“Whenever you’re ready.” The cheercaptain said and nodded towards Waverly. She could see Nicole standing in a corner in the gymnasium looking at her, she bit her lip and took a deep breath before nodding to the person who fixed the music.

The music started and waverly began doing all the moves, the first 30 seconds went really well and she landed all the jumps and handsprings until it came to the last one. She began doing two back handsprings and then transitioned into a backflip. But as her feet it the ground she could feel as her right foot landed on the side and she could hear a tiny crack.

Waverly lost her balance and fell to the ground with a loud thud. “Fuck.” Waverly muttered under gritted teeth. “Waverly, what happened? Are you okay?” Chrissy asked running over to her. “Yeah I’m fi-“ waverly said but stopped talking as she saw Nicole running over to her.

“You okay?” Nicole asked “im fine” muttered waverly as she tried to stand up but failed as her ankle gave in. Nicole quickly catches her and held her up. “You’re obviously not fine, let me help you to the nurse.” Nicole offered.

“I said I’m fine.” Waverly said angrily, “Hey, waverly, I know you’re angry with me, but let’s take this somewhere else where there aren’t a lot of people around us okay?” Nicole whispered and waverly grunted and let Nicole help her to the school nurse.

*

“There. Rest your foot a couple of days and then you could slowly start putting pressure on it. You should be totally back to normal within a couple of weeks.” The nurse said and waverly nodded and thanked her before Nicole helped her up.

“Let go to my office, I want to talk to you about, you know.” Nicole said as she gripped tighter on to waverlys waist to help support her better. Waverlys entire body shivered as she felt Nicole’s strong yet soft hands around her waist. She hated that she was feeling the way she did towards Nicole, towards someone that was her teacher.

As they got to Nicole’s office Nicole closed the door behind them and helped waverly sit down on the small couch in the corner. “Well, guess I ruined my chance of being in the cheerleading team.” Nicole said with a sigh, but to be honest she wasn’t really that disappointed. It was only ever something she wanted to do to distract herself from the woman in front of her.

“I’m sure you’ll get another chance, I’ll talk with them and see if they’ll let you have a new audition for the team.” Nicole said, “don’t bother.” Waverly sighed.

“Hey, waverly, you do not have the right to be mad at me for what happened, you understand? I’m your teacher and you’re my student.” Nicole says firmly whilst looking waverly directly in the eyes.

Waverly sighed, she hadn’t meant to be mad, she just felt embarrassed and maybe by being angry at Nicole she wouldn’t feel as guilty about the fact that she was feeling what she was feeling, and that she kissed and she was the one that crossed the line.

Waverlys eyes started to tear up, She let out a quiet “I’m sorry.” As she started sobbing. “Hey....it’s okay, alright. You’re okay.” Nicole said as she sat down beside waverly on the small couch and wrapped her arms around waverly shoulder, holding her tight.

“This is all my fault, I shouldn’t be feeling this way, I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Waverly said in between sobs. “Hey, look, it’s not your fault. People can’t just change how they feel about someone and I understand that, I really do, more than you think.” Nicole said and waverly looked up at Nicole.

“But we also have to look at it from a rational standpoint, sometimes what we want isn’t always the right thing.” Nicole says.

Waverly looks down, “I-I should go.” Waverly says and slowly tries to stand up, Nicole tries to help her but waverly says pushes her away. “Waverly, please. Can you listen to me.” Nicole begs and waverly turns around “there’s nothing more to say Nicole.” Waverly says and turns back around to open the door.

Nicole took a deep breath, and before her mind had time to think her body did and she instantly closed the door that waverly just opened and then locked it.

“To hell with being rational.” Nicole said before crashing her lips on to waverlys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, this took me forever to update and I’m so sorry! I’m gonna try my best to update as often as I can now. Pls comment ideas and plots for what could happen further down the line in this story and tell me if you want me to continue this :)


	4. Chapter 4

“To hell with being rational.” Nicole said and crashed her lips on to waverlys. Waverly was taken by surprise but quickly relaxed into the kiss.

 

Nicole’s lips were so soft and smooth and she tasted vaguely of cherry and mint. Nicole lifted waverly up and pressed her against the door.

 

Waverly gasped and threw her head back, lightly hitting the door. “Ouch.” She whined and Nicole stopped looking at her concearned. “You okay” she asked and waverly nodded and pressed her lips on Nicole’s.

The intense feeling was quickly building up in the pit of her stomach, she’d never felt anything as intense as the feeling she felt at that very moment.

 

This woman was driving Waverly crazy, she’d never felt like she needed someone as much as she wanted Nicole in this very moment.

Nicole placed her lips on waverlys neck, gently nibbling at the sensitive skin. Waverly moaned tilting her neck to the side so Nicole could get more space. “Shit, that feels so good.” Waverly said in between gasps. Nicole carried waverly over to the small couch and gently laid her down.

 

Waverly’s hand slowly went up under Nicole’s t-shirt, feeling the soft skin. Nicole could feel herself getting goosebumps as waverlys tender fingers made small circles on her back. Nicole placed her hand on Waverlys cheek, slowly stroking it with her thumb.

 

”We shouldn’t go further with this, at least not today. We should take it slow, we shouldn’t get ourselves too carried away.” Nicole says looking into waverlys eyes, trying to read the younger woman’s emotions.

”Yeah, you’re right.” Waverly says and Nicole smiles and gives Waverly a small kiss on her cheek, letting her lips linger there for a couple of seconds before standing up and taking waverly with her.

“I should probably get going, um... I’ll see you tomorrow.” Waverly say giving Nicole a tiny but very cute smile before heading out the door.

”see you tomorrow.” Nicole said and smiled back.

 

*

 

Just as she stepped inside her dorm room Chrissy engulfed her in a big hug that almost made waverly loose her balance.

 

”you’re back! You took so long I thought you’d had to go to the hospital or something. You didn’t did you?” Chrissy asked and Waverly laughed, “no, no I didn’t. It’s only sprained.” Waverly replied sitting down on her bed.

 

”oh thank god, but what took you so long?” Chrissy asked, tilting her head. “Oh...uh...well I just decided I might as well get some basic things checked up since I was already there. My heart, bloodpressure and things like that.” Waverly answered and Chrissy raised and eyebrow in supspision, not really beliving her.

 

”what?” Waverly asked nervously, “uh, nothing. Nothing at all. It’s just....you will tell me if there’s things going on right?” Chrissy asked.

”of course I will, you’re my best friend.” Waverly says and stands up to hug her. Chrissy really was her best friend and she did tell her everything, but she just couldn’t share this one secret, at least not for now.

 

”come on, let go to the coffee shop downtown and and get something to eat.” Waverly says and Chrissy nods.

 

*

 

”oh my god, this looks so good!” Waverly said excitedly as her food arrived. “Not as good as mine.” Chrissy said and pointed at her chicken salad. Waverly crinkled her nose, “nah, I’ll stick to my vegan diet, thank you very much.” Waverly said and dug in.

 

”I really don’t understand how you have the patience to be a vegan. There’s so many things you can’t eat. I wouldn’t last a day if I’m going to be honest.” Chrissy said and waverly laughed.

 

”have you even tried it?” Waverly asked “no, and I’m not going to. Way to much trouble to go through just for some food. Also, I like my hamburgers and I’m not ready to give them up, not yet at least.” Chrissy said and waverly just shook her head.

 

Cheissys phone rang and she picked it up, “shit! I totally forgot, I have a job interview for a nightjob at a bar. I need to go. Waverly I’m so sorry, can we take a raincheck?” Chrissy asked as she stood up and gripped her coat.

 

”Of course, now hurry up or you’ll be late! Good luck!” Waverly said and waved goodbye to her friend.

 

Waverly finished her meal and decided to head back to campus.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, you need a ride?” Waverly heard someone say and looked around to see Nicole in her car.

 

”oh hi, yeah, that'll be nice, thanks.” Waverly said and got in.

 

”hi.” Nicole said and looked at waverly with that look that med her all gooey inside. “Hi.” Waverly said and they looked at each other for a minute, not really knowing what to say.

 

”so...eh, where are you heading?” Nicole asked, starting up the car. “Oh, just back to campus. Met up with a friend at a cafe, but she had accidentally double booked so we had to take a rain check.” Waverly said and Nicole nodded.

 

”I’m just gonna drop you off around the corner of campus, we’re not actually allowed to give our students a ride.” Nicole said and waverly almost choked on her own saliva as she started laughing.

 

”What? What’s so funny?” Nicole asked looking puzzled, “I’m sorry, i totally misinterpreted that sentence.” Waverly said giggling. “What do you mean? I don’t- oooh! Now I get it.” Nicole said and also laughed a bit.

 

”Yeah, that does sound kind of funny, coming from me, cause you know, you and I....” Nicole said blushing. “You’re blushing!” Waverly laughed, “what, no I’m not.” Nicole said and looked in the rearwiev mirror.

 

”Well, I think it’s really cute.” Waverly said and Nicole smiled, trying to keep her focus on the road.

 

”Can you just park here for a minute?” Waverly asked and Nicole looked at her confused, but still parked the car. Waverly unbuckled her seat belt and crashed her lips onto Nicole.

 

Nicole smiled into the kiss and unbuckled her seatbelt to get better access. Waverly pulled away for a moment, trying to catch her breath. “Sorry, I just thought I might as well kiss you here since we can’t really do it on campus. And also, you’re really beautiful and I just couldn’t help it, and now I’m talking way too much again and-“ waverly said but Nicole cut her off with another kiss.

 

The kiss got more and more intense and waverly carefully straddled Nicole, thank god that they were on a street where people barely walked or drove by.

 

Nicole placed soft kisses down Nicole’s neck and sucked carefully on the tender skin. Waverly tilted her head so Nicole could get better access. Waverly slowly left tender kisses on her shoulder.

 

Nicole pushed her hand under waverlys shirt and caressed her back. Waverly could feel her whole body get goosebumps just by the touch of her hand.

 

“Wait, as much as I want this, don’t you think it’s better that we wait, I mean, can I at least take you on a date first?” Nicole asked and waverly giggled and placed her forehead against Nicole’s “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Waverly said and kissed nicole one last time before she got back in her seat.

 

”how about Saturday evening, are you free then?” Nicole asked “Yeah” waverly replied “great, how about go and have dinner at Olive Garden? At 7?” Nicole asks.

 

”I’d love too.” Waverly replies and Nicole smiles before starting the car again and driving back to campus.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! Would you like me to continue on this and maybe make it a bit of a miniseries? Also, I know some spellings might be wrong or some verbs and stuff. But English is my second language so just bare with me lol


End file.
